St. Michael's Academy for Girls
, abbreviated ミカ女 Mikajo is the school that the main characters attend and is a primary setting for the A Kiss For The Petals visual novels. Some English translations refer to it as St. Michael's Girl's Academy or St. Michael's School for Girls. Description : Note: There appears to be a contradiction regarding the era in which the school was founded according to Fuguriya and Yurin Yurin. A Kiss For The Petals - Sweet Enchanting Kisses states the St. Michael's was founded in the Meiji period (the post from Yurin Yurin translated below specifies the early Meiji period), while later releases from Fuguriya, such as A Kiss For The Petals - Dyed with an Angel's Petals, state that it was founded in the Taishō period. The latter would be more consistent with actual Japanese history, in which the first prominent all-girls schools were founded starting in the late Meiji period (1890s-1910s) into the early Taishō period. Until an official statement is given from Yurin Yurin clarifying whether this is intentional or not, this article will translate the post as currently available. The school is formally known as Saint Michael's Academy for Girls, or St. Michael's for short. A large-scale private educational institution, it was originally founded in the early Meiji period for the upbringing of young ladies of nobility. With an escalator program comprised of kindergarten, elementary, middle school, and high school departments, it's what you might call a prep school for girls. Mid-program admissions are accepted, but examinations are required. The school teaches Catholic humanitarianism at its core, and it's common to find the sisters mingled among the regular teachers, having taken up the mantle of teachers themselves. Following the tradition of "Good wives, good mothers," there is a particular emphasis on lessons and practical training in the so-called "domestic sciences." Of course there are the fundamentals like cooking and sewing, but training is also offered in things like making soap out of leftover oil, or cutting children's hair (what's known as the "Mama cut.") However, it's not as though there are no male instructors. There just aren't any young male instructors at present. In addition to the high school department, there’s a home economics junior college, a theology department, and a nursing school, with the nursing school cooperating with the adjacent Saint Michael's General Hospital in hands-on learning.Yurin Yurin: "What is Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo?" Translated by Ralen. History According to Fuguriya's FAQ, the academy was built in the late 19th to early 20th century; the first buildings constructed imitated Western architecture at the time. In its early years, the academy served as an institution for educating girls of all ages of the Kazoku. In time, the student body expanded past the capacity of the campus. The campus expanded in the 1970s and an elevator school system was instituted. The new buildings were built in a plain, modern style due to the oil crisis, in contrast to the ornate buildings of the original campus. After the expansion, the original buildings were reserved for the third-year classes of the senior high division, while the new buildings were used for all other classes. Gallery BG18a result.png|St. Michael's Academy for Girls front gate BG19a result.png|Classroom BG21a result.png|Central courtyard BG22a result.png|Ancillary branch’s central courtyard BG25a result.png|Rear garden gazebo References Category:Locations